Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Assorted fluffy and often nonsensical winter drabbles.:: 1. Piers convinces Dudley to dress up as Santa for a good cause. 2. Colin doesn't let life on the run stop him from sharing a Christmas meal with Dennis. 3. Dobby includes Winky in his celebration.
1. Dudley Claus

_Muggle Music, task 11: Write about someone dressing up as Santa Claus._

 _Word Count: 771_

* * *

"You," Dudley says, shaking his head, "have lost your fucking mind."

Piers raises his brows and folds his arms over his chest. He had expected Dudley to be hesitant, of course, but he's still disappointed. "Come on! It's Christmas," he insists.

For several moments, Dudley just stares at him, cheeks glowing a soft pink. Piers tries not to laugh. As scandalized as Dudley looks, you would think Piers has asked him to roll down a snowy hill naked on live television. He shakes his head again, pushing a hand through his tidy blond hair. "Santa," he says, bright eyes searching Piers' face, no doubt searching a punchline. "How the hell did you get roped into this?"

Piers shrugs, laughing softly. "Max."

It's enough of an answer. His cousin has always been a little too Stepford. Of course Max would be the one to rope them into this sort of Christmas shenanigans.

Dudley considers for a moment. Finally, he sighs. "If anyone else asked me to do this, I'd punch them in the mouth."

A broad grin tugs at Piers' lips. "Is that a yes?"

"Against my better judgement, yes." Dudley offers him an uncertain smile. "If I'm dressing as Santa, what are you?"

"An elf," Piers says proudly.

"An elf?" Dudley repeats. "A bloody elf?"

"What's wrong with that?"

At first, Dudley seems to be at a loss for words. All he can do is gesture at Piers with confusion in his eyes, as though it's enough of an answer. "You're too tall!"

"Have you ever seen an elf?" Piers demands with a huff. "Elves might be tall!"

…

Max has really outdone himself this time. Piers grins as he looks around his cousin's bakery. Everything is covered in glittery white tulle, making it look like the snow outside has made its way inside. Little gingerbread houses, adorned with brightly-colored icing and sweets, decorate the tables and form a cozy village of aromatic cuteness.

Piers pulls the green hat over his dark hair before shaking his head. The little bell on top jingles with the movement. Piers grins.

He's well aware that he looks ridiculous. The red-and-white striped tights make his slender legs look like candy canes, and the green apron appears to have been made from someone much shorter than Piers. Still, at least he's not the star of the show.

"You had better be glad I like you," Dudley grumbles as he steps out from the back office.

If not for his voice, Piers might not recognize his best friend at all. Dudley's face is hidden behind a white, curly beard that hangs a little loosely. The red suit he wears has been padded to restore some of his boyhood chubbiness. His cheeks are a deep red, though Piers suspects it has little to do with being so holly-jolly.

"Beautiful," Piers teases, adjusting the little elf ear covers.

"Shut it, you smug bast–"

"That's not very festive of you, Santa," Max calls, hurrying out of his office with Liam right behind him.

Liam brushes a hand over his close-cropped red hair before removing his glasses and adjusting them. "Everyone ready?" he asks, getting straight to the point as always. "It's nearly time." He pauses and leans down, pressing a quick kiss to Max's lips.

"Christ. Did I miss the mistletoe?" Piers chuckles.

Max and Liam pull away, both wearing matching crimson blushes. "Watch it," Max warns. "You may be grown, but I can still ground you."

Piers offers his cousin a mock salute before turning his attention back to Dudley. "Thanks for doing this, mate," he says.

Dudley nods and adjusts the fuzzy red-and-white hat on his head. "Anything for you," he says. "That's what friends are for."

"Places, everyone!" Liam calls.

As Max steps behind the counter, Dudley and Piers make their way to the little Santa village set aside for them. Piers grins at Dudley, gently nudging him with his shoulder. Dudley returns the grin.

It's the bakery's first holiday season, and the excitement is infectious. Once, Piers might have hated the idea of dressing up as an elf, and he's certain Dudley's teen self would never have agreed to being Santa. But here they are, together in the silliness, growing and changing into something beautiful.

As the first child enters the bakery and eagerly runs up to Dudley, telling him about how good she's been this year, Piers can't help but smile.

"And what do you want for Christmas, Mary Beth?" Dudley asks, his voice dramatically deeper than usual.

They've come a long way, and Piers can't wait to see how much they continue to grow.


	2. Special Breakfast

_Bucket List: bright_

 _Disney, family: (genre) family_

 _Showtime, Tune Up 3: "Zoom in on my empty wallet."_

 _Lyric Alley: On the 25th day of the 12th month._

 _Word Count: 352_

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Colin asks, raising his camera and snapping a quick picture.

Dennis turns his head, but he knows it's too late. The bright flash goes off before he can shield his face. He blinks rapidly as colored spots flicker before his eyes. "Right," he laughs. "Zoom in on my empty wallet."

Colin sets the camera aside and sits across from Dennis. There's a broad grin on his lips, like he's up to something. Dennis can't but laugh. They've been on the run for months. They're hungry and frozen, and it doesn't seem like things are going to get better any time soon.

And yet Colin still smiles. Dennis wonders what it's like to never lose hope, to always face the darkness with cheer in his heart. His brother may be older, but Colin definitely has a childlike optimism that Dennis has long since lost.

"What?" Dennis asks.

That smile only widens. Without answering, Colin reaches into his coat pockets. He must have made a trip to the nearby village while Dennis was asleep.

Colin pulls out a pack of biscuits, some candy, and jerky. It isn't much, but compared to the meager meals they've shared over the past few months, it's a feast. Dennis licks his lips. He wants nothing more than to tuck in and eat it all in one bite, but he knows he can't. Colin has to be just as hungry.

"Go on," his brother urges, grabbing a chocolate bar and peeling back the wrapper.

That's all the permission he needs. Dennis happily plucks a biscuit from the pack and bites into it. "What's the special occasion?" he asks between bites.

"It's Christmas, Den."

Dennis nearly chokes. He doesn't know how he could have missed it. It barely even seems like December at all. A small smile tugs at his lips.

It isn't a traditional Christmas, and there have certainly been so many that were much better. Still, that doesn't matter. In this moment, he can forget that a war is going on, that they are fugitives, and it has been nothing but misery.

"Happy Christmas, Col."


	3. Giving

_Bucket List: Dobby_

 _Snowglobe, Three Broomsticks: butterbeer_

 _Present Wrapping: present_

 _Paper Snowflakes: get_

 _Showtime, Seasons of Love: slice of life_

 _Count Your Buttons: scarf_

 _Emporium: meal time_

 _Word Count: 364_

* * *

"Winky should not be drinking," Dobby says. "Drinking is not what Christmas is about."

He sets the poorly wrapped present aside and takes the butterbeer from the other house-elf's hand. It's nearly full, and there are no more bottles strewn across the kitchen floor. Good. He cares too much about Winky to let her ruin herself like that.

Winky huffs and stamps her foot, folding her skinny arms over her chest. "Dobby should be minding his own business!" she squeaks. "Winky doesn't be caring what Christmas is about!"

Still, she doesn't make an effort to get the bottle back. Dobby suspects she doesn't still drink to get drunk anymore, but rather out of habit. It's progress.

"Dobby has gotten you a present."

It's so silly, but he remembers the tradition of watching the Malfoys exchange gifts, and Harry Potter has even given Dobby his first ever present. He wants to share that with someone, and he can't think of anyone he cares for more than Winky.

With a grin, Dobby grabs the lopsided present and holds it out. He doesn't know how to wrap presents, and he knows it looks ugly, but he is happy with it. Winky doesn't offer him any negativity; she just reaches out, and accepts.

"Why would you be getting Winky a gift?" she asks, dragging a long finger over the blue-and-silver paper.

"Because Dobby loves Winky," he admits.

She doesn't answer at first. All she seems to be able to do is grin a satisfied little grin. She looks down, finally tearing into the paper.

"It is beautiful," she says, wrapping the thick, woolen scarf around her tiny neck. It looks more like a blanket on her. "But now Winky is sad she doesn't be having anything for you."

Dobby shakes his head. "Dobby is perfectly happy knowing Winky is satisfied with her present." He smiles brightly. "That is enough."

Winky doesn't seem to agree. She snaps her fingers, conjuring up a small meal of bread, cheese and grapes. "Can Dobby be sharing lunch with Winky?"

"Dobby would love to."

And as they sit together, eating and laughing, Dobby thinks this might be his most favorite day of all.


	4. The Best Gift

_Advent: BlaiseTheo_

 _Showtime. Voice Mail 3: job offer_

 _Buttons: Theo Nott_

 _Bex's Basement, Ana: BlaiseTheo_

 _Film Festival: Buttercup_

 _Snowflakes: snow globe_

 _Snowball Fight: yellow_

 _Present Wrapping: surprise_

 _Word Count: 618_

* * *

His head is still spinning when he makes it to their flat. Theo knows it isn't that big a deal, but it's still enough of a surprise to leave him shaken. There are decisions to be made, and he doesn't want to make them.

Theo knows he should be happy. Things like this don't happen every day, but his insides still twist painfully. A lingering question of _what if_ hangs over his head, and he can't help but think of everything that could go wrong.

He shakes his head as he digs into his pocket and fishes out his key. Before he can even put the key in the hole, the door opens, and Blaise stands before him, grinning. "What's up, Buttercup?" Blaise asks. "Long day at work? You look stressed."

Theo sighs. "I shouldn't be. That's the worst part." He follows his boyfriend into their home, taking off his cloak and throwing it on the couch as he passes. "I… I got a new job offer today."

The way Blaise's bright, golden eyes light up makes everything feel worse. Theo doesn't know if he can finish his thought.

"So, why do you look someone hexed your puppy?" Blaise presses. "No one ever looks _that_ mopey after getting news like that."

Theo takes a deep breath. "It's a Healer position in Brazil," he explains. "I start after this weekend."

Blaise's expression falters briefly, but he quickly composes himself again. "Monday?" he says. "That's only three days away."

"If you want me to stay, I will."

His boyfriend shakes his head and wraps his arms around Theo, holding him close. "I want you to take this," Blaise whispers. "You've worked so hard. Go out there and live your dream."

Theo swallows dryly. He wants nothing more than to stay here, to have Blaise make him stay. There are a million things that could go wrong if he tries to make a name for himself somewhere else, if he takes a chance. It's easier to just sit and dream.

"You really want this for me, huh?"

Blaise grins and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "As long as we can still have some evenings together, I'm fine."

…

Christmas is a little miserable. Theo has never been so far from home during the holidays. He still hasn't quite adjusted to his new home or made any new friends to distract him from the loneliness, and he is just so bloody bored.

He makes his way to the table when he finishes his shift at the hospital. There's a little snow globe filled with pretty yellow flowers that get buried in a flurry of white and silver glitter. It's a gift from Blaise that arrived the morning before with a mysterious letter that only said _This is just part one._

Theo picks up the snow globe and shakes it, smiling to himself.

"Really? I thought you would think it was silly."

Blaise's voice startles him. Theo drops the little trinket, and the glass shatter, spilling water and glitter onto the floor. He turns, wondering if it's possible he's just imagined the voice. No. His boyfriend is there in the corner, partially hidden by the shadows. Blaise moves closer, offering him a bright grin.

"Surprise."

"Well, now I feel like shit," Theo says. "I didn't get you anything for Christmas."

With a laugh, Blaise closes the distance between them and tangles his fingers in Theo's hair, pulling him closer and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. It's only been a week since he's moved here, a week since he's last seen Blaise, but the kiss reminds him of everything he's been missing.

"You are my present," Blaise whispers.

Somehow, it's enough.


End file.
